Current Internet protocols provide IP addresses and Uniform Resource Locators to identify data processing machines, domains and web pages, for example. The Domain Name Service allows more easily understood names to be used to locate specific sites or pages, as opposed to 32 bit (IPv4) or 128 bit (IPv6) addresses. The present invention concerns a system which uses similar technology to identify geographical locations and to allow easy access to content associated with such locations.